ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Pyronite. He was Ben's first ever alien transformation, which was activated in the episode, And Then There Were 10 when he accidentally started a forest fire. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of brown and black rocks which hold in yellow/red magma. His head is completely fiery, his eyes are connected to that flame which can be put out by a sufficient amount of water. His body is completely hot and does not allow him to be touched. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. His hands and feet are completely made of magma and his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on the center of his chest. While under the influence of an illness his appearance is slightly paler, and his magma and flames are now blue giving him cryokinetic powers. Abilities Heatblast has the ability to project and control fire from his body. He can shape that fire into fireballs, fire breath, flaming discs and fire tornadoes. He can also use that fire in defensive maneuvers such as making a wall out of fire. He can propel himself like a rocket, and surf on a fire board in the air. He can absorb fire, heat and magma. He is completely immune to heat and cold. In the game Ben 10: Protector of Earth, Heatblast can wield flaming fists, shoot a beam of fire, fire rapid sparks, throw fire crescents, create fire tornadoes, breathe fire like a dragon, ride on a fire surf board, make a large melt down, and he also jumps in the air and shoots fire meteors at his foes known in the combo name as "Armageddon". In Ultimate Alien, Heatblasts powers are slightly altered and now have slightly developed more. He no longer uses a fire board to fly, but a fiery rock like Alan uses. His fire is much hotter which was proved in Viktor: The Spoils when King Viktor was about to throw another tank, Heatblast shoots fire at it causing it to become molten steel whereas in the original series it never occurred because Ben at age 10 could not even melt boulders. Ben 10 When Ben first transformed into him, Ben panicked once he knew he was on fire. A moment later, Ben started using his abilities and eventually started a forest fire. On Gwen's first sight of Heatblast, she started attacking Ben with a fire extinguisher. Later, Grandpa Max, and Gwen heated marshmallows using Ben until he transformed back. In ''Side Effects'', when Ben gets a cold, Heatblast's powers are reversed, allowing him to use cryokinetic abilities like light blue ice flames like Ultimate Big Chill but Ultimate Big Chill has regular color flames with an ice effect. His flames turn blue. It is revealed that all Pyronites have the same power when they get a cold. Ben 10: Race Against Time Heatblast was the first alien to be seen in the movie, similar to his first appearance in the show. Heatblast battled some of Eon's minions. Ben easily defeated all of them and escaped when the police arrived. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Heatblast now has a darker skin tone, similar to Alan Albright. Also his voice is slightly higher than his voice in the original Ben 10. He makes his first reappearance in Viktor: The Spoils where Ben uses him to defeat King Viktor. After a big challenge, Heatblast melted the tank Viktor was about to throw turning it into lava. Then Gwen used her Turbo spell to freeze the lava around Viktor, turning him into a steel statue. Possible Future In Ben 10,000, Heatblast has two mini volcanoes on his shoulder. Also, he has become much more muscular and he can fire lava flames and beams. Appearances Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Washington B.C.'' *''Permanent Retirement'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''The Alliance'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''Side Effects'' *''Secrets (2x)'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Back With a Vengeance (5x) *Ben 10,000'' *''Midnight Madness'' (under hypnosis) *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''Monster Weather'' (selected alien was Ripjaws) *''The Visitor'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' *''Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' Ultimate Alien *''Forge of Creation'' (used by 10-years-old Ben) *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (first appearence used by 16 year old Ben) Naming and Translations Video Games [[Ben 10: Protector of Earth|'Protector Of Earth']] Heatblast is one of the two aliens that are given from the beginning (Four Arms is the other) and as you unlock combos you use him at his full strength. You will also need his abilities to run though fire or absorb it and glide short distances. Trivia *He is the first alien that Ben ever turned into. *The first alien Ben turned into in Alien Force was Swampfire (an alien with abilities similar to Heatblast). The same goes for Ultimate Swampfire, who was the first ultimate alien that Ben transformed into. *He was Gwen 10's first transformation just like Ben's original transformation. *Not counting the different versions to Secret of The Omnitrix, Heatblast is the first used alien in every original series movie. *He, like Wildmutt, XLR8 and Four Arms, were Ben's favourite aliens, and they all started with a similar transformation sequence (although when Ben becomes Wildmutt, XLR8 or Fourarms, thick veins creep up his arm and to his eyes, but when he becomes Heatblast, they are replaced by red molten rocks). *When young Ben 10 turned into Heatblast, his eyes weren't connected to his head In the Forge of Creation. Also, he has a green symbol when he was turned into by 10 year old Ben when in the orignal series it was white. Same with all the aliens that 10 year old Ben turned into. In short, he bears a closer resemblance to a teenage heatblast. *In Tourist Trap it is shown that Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. *Heatblast has Telekinesis over at least rocks, confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie. *Heatblast is probably the only alien who's eyes are yellow (possibly meaning he doesn't have actually have eyes). Gallery EP42-108.jpg|Little Heatblast EP33-08.jpg|Heatblast's character(Firebuddy) in "Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures Heatblast Gwen.png|Gwen as Heatblast in "Gwen 10 (episode) Protector_of_Earth_Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast in Protector of Earth Heatblast 00.jpg|Cartoon Network's description of Heatblast Heat blast3.jpg|Heatblast after transforming Heatblast1.jpg|Heatblast icon Wallblasty.jpg|wallpaper Heatblast off.png|Heatblast put out Heatblast Scared.png|Heatblast's first appearance Heatblast and Gwen.png|Heatblast and Gwen 127px-Toonix_de_Fuego.jpg|Heatblast in Toonix Fuegoola.gif|"Hi, I'm Heatblast" Heatblast-2.gif|Fireball throw FuegoTransformación.gif|Transformation Heatblast cold.png|Sick Heatblast Heatblast UA2.png|Ben as Heatblast in "The Forge of Creation" Heatblast.UA.jpg|Heatblast's Ultimatrix debut|link=Ben as Heatblast in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien used by 16 year old Ben heatblast.jpg|Heatblast Heatblast 2.png|In the original series Movie Heatblast.jpg|In Live action Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Live-action aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes